wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger-Heather Relationship
Ginger-Heather Relationship Overview Although they appear to be enemies, Ginger and Heather seem to be developing a good friendship as the series goes on. Heather enjoys making Ginger suffer and likes to get a reaction from her, while at the same time she will also run to her for help and comfort. In Season Two, they appear to have cooled in their aggression towards each other, only to both go after Chase again. When Chase broke it off with Heather for Ginger, Heather and Ginger's friendship ended from there and they remained enemies throughout first half of Season Three before finally becoming friends again. Episodes The New Generation During the whole episode, Heather is seen, making fun of the new lunch lady, who is actually Ginger's mom. Ginger looks mad and hurt because of this. Heather later tells the Glee Club that she agreed to be friends with the Glee kids and sit with them at lunch because of them winning National Championship, but she did not agree to hang out with Mike & Molly's daughter, after this she and two jocks slushie both Izzy and Ginger. Ginger shows dislike, shock and disgust when she finds out that Heather is dating her crush, Chase. Also Heather asks Chase in a mean way why he's talking to Ginger. Solos Part 2 Heather confronts Ginger angrily, calling her "Sugarfoot," and telling her to stay away from Chase, as she's jealous (or perhaps threatened) by her and Chase spending so much time together. Ginger just laughs at her, and says "every day, glee's status is going up, and yours is going down. Deal with it." This makes Heather look uncomfortable and somewhat worried. During the performance of All I Want Is Everything, when Ginger dances intimately to Chase, Heather looks upset. This shows yet more jealous feelings from Heather to Ginger. In the hallway, Heather hears a conversation between the two, in which Chase tells Ginger his jacket looks good on her, Heather interferes and tells them that it would look even better on her, Chase, unaware of Heather harassing Ginger, kisses her. Ginger then gives the jacket to Heather, saying that they make a great couple hiding the fact that she's hurt. Recruits Ginger accepts Heather's coffee, then learns she found it in the garbage and Heather laughs at her in a vary cruel way. During Izzy's high note in Domino, Ginger's foot purposely slams Heather's. Before the song, when Ginger offers to take lead solo for the recruit number, Heather reminds her that she doesn't know the choreography. Heather bumps Ginger off the couch when they are about to watch The Wood. Dance Forever Heather invites Ginger to the Left Behind Club stating that the end of time is coming. At the meeting at Breadstix, Heather claims that the true believers will be lifted body and soul to heaven leaving the rest to duke it out. To state her point, she stages a fake rapture traumatizing Dot. Ginger tells Chase that she really doesn't like that Heather girl and that she can't believe that he does. Heather performs Bam Bam Bam, and as she performs she dances intimately around Chase and this upsets Ginger and she dances around Ginger in a mocking manner. This aggravates Ginger as she decided to run to the girls bathroom and song Over It, to admit her feelings about her frustrations about Heather. After the performance, (Blame It) On The Alcohol, Mr. Schue realizes that Ginger didn't participate and he meant that something was wrong with the performance and Heather rudely responds, "does that really matter right now?". The Date Heather invites Ginger to the Left Behind Club stating that the end of time is coming. At the meeting at Breadstix, Heather claims that the true believers will be lifted body and soul to heaven leaving the rest to duke it out. To state her point, she stages a fake rapture traumatizing Dot. Ginger tells Chase that she really doesn't like that Heather girl and that she can't believe that he does. The next day, Heather confronts Ginger for talking to Chase again and Ginger tells her to keep her buisness all to herself. Heather threatens Ginger's life if she talks with Chase again. And this seriously frightened Ginger. Heather performs, Jealous Guy as where she releases her anger and frustrations about Ginger. After Heather and Chase's performance of I Don't Want to Know, Ginger states she liked Heather's performance of Lucky with Andre better. Heather accuses Ginger of wanting Chase to sing with herself, and when Ginger doesn't disagree, Heather says no more Chase and Ginger duets. This is because Heather doesn't trust Ginger with Chase. After Ginger's short performance of The Climb, which Heather assumes is for Chase, Heather confronts Ginger on singing a love song to her guy. Ginger then calls her a hypocrite and confronts her on singing with Andre at the beach very passionately as Heather gets worried and nervous. L.O.V.E Heather first spots Chase being jealous of Nathan as he talks to Ginger. She then walks to the two of them, as she introduces herself, then rubs into Ginger's face that she got the perfect valentines gift for Chase and reminds Ginger that she is single. Then, she tells Nathan that Ginger will become overweight, and then says that Ginger is the reason Chase is beginning to like her. She also says that she sees that Ginger is pretending to be the innocent nice girl, but really is a scheming little kiss-ass. Ginger then walks away upset. Heather is seen drawing Ginger in her notebook, in a comical, mocking style. Ginger notices the picture, and looks hurt. She then notices a little note that says, "slut", this angers Ginger and she snaps at Heather and this surprises the glee club and when Ginger points out something mean about Andre, Heather slaps her; confusing and making Chase suspicious. After she overhears about Chase and Ginger kissing each other, she angrily throws her two drinks at Ginger and storms away. The next day, Heather and Ginger meet at the choir room and they discuss about how they both love Chase so they both sing, He Love U Not. Then Heather swore revenge against Ginger. Original Talent Heather and Ginger are seen performing, Would I Lie To You, as a duet in Chase's hallucination. Chase tells Heather "I wish you were more like Ginger." This upsets Heather, and she tells him if he cheats on her, to just not do it with Ginger. In the end of the episode, after it is revealed that Sue knows about Heather's past, Ginger leads the Glee Club in More Than A Band for Heather. During Ginger's original song, Outcast, Heather runs onto the stage during the chorus and hugs Ginger as they spin. Soul Beatz Heather insists that Ginger inheriting her mother's weight problems, when her costume doesn't fit - but Heather had secretly altered the costume beforehand. Claiming a desire to win new friends, Heather invites the girls to a sleepover. At the sleepover, Heather mercilessly trots out donuts, and seeing Ginger's panic, she takes her aside and not-so-subtly suggests that Ginger should try ecstasy to help make her look beautiful. As Ginger considers it in the bathroom, Heather mocks her to the other girls. Ginger sees this and asks if Heather is making fun of her. In another scene, Ginger goes to Heather's locker and says she can't do the duet for Sectionals with with her, due to her wearing a spandex costume. Heather questions her about her ecstasy situation, and Ginger says she's been doing it every day for 3 weeks. Heather then proposes that she'll call off the duet if she thought Ginger was actually fat in the costume. They agree, the scene ending with Heather showing off a conniving smile. Christina/Alicia Along with Char, Heather accompanies Ginger to spy on Izzy and Ta-Da!, even though she was raging off post-pregnancy hormones and thought it might get them into jail. After Ginger states her plan, Heather snatches the banculours from Ginger stating, "Can you be anymore annoying?!" True Beauty Ginger and Heather sing a duet of Who You Are. Ginger considers getting a boob job, and says she wants to make it like Heather's which Heather seems to be flattered about. When they are at the doctor's, Ginger addresses Heather as her 'friend' to the doctor and also tells Heather she had her vote for prom queen. After their duet together, Ginger looks at Heather and seems to be envious of her looks, possibly because she thinks they're why Heather got Chase in the first place. Heather talks with Ginger and explains to her that she is going to do the duet with Andre cause she understands that she didn't want to go and make her feel so anxious about the performance and Ginger tells her that it's alright cause she's doing a duet with Chase. This upsets Heather. She then reminds herself about the ecstasy and what it's really doing to Ginger and walks off with a conniving smile. Later when Ginger is singing Gives You Hell, the line: "And you’re still probably working At a 9 to 5 pace, I wonder how bad that tastes" seems to be directed at Heather because Heather made a rude comment on Ginger at her job and Ginger related that quote to the comment Heather made. True Beauty and Drugs Heather reveals intense worship of Kitty, who notices that Ginger seems under pressure. Heather assures her she's been trying to help Ginger, and she leads Kitty to believe that Ginger's distraction stems from another case of a good girl dating a Richardson - something Kitty knows all too well. Daisy tells Kitty she believes Heater is "pure evil" and responsible for giving Ginger ecstasy. Ginger and Heather then later on perform together with the StreakyTeen, during which Ginger gets a seizure, foams up and faints due to her ecstasy overdose. Roaming Carols Ginger finds Heather crying in the bathroom because of Streakyteens' loss at Sectionals, though she claims it is because she has allergies. Heather admits that she has been awful to Ginger and is confused as to why Ginger is still being nice to her; Ginger responds that she thinks that Heather's meanness is just because she's frustrated about her father and what he did to her that made her release her anger out on her. Ginger then invites Heather to come and discuss song choices for their christmas show, but Hearer sharply rebuffs her. However, she then calls Ginger back and, in a friendlier tone, thanks her for asking. To thank Sue for her generous gift for her and her mom, Ginger gets most of the members of Streakyteen, including Heather, to help her out to sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas on the auditorium stage. At the end of the episode, she and Heather share a group hug with Nathan and Andre. Broken Dreams The Fridge Friendship, Relationship and Death Ginger gives Heather music sheets to give for practice and Heather thanks Ginger for it and later throws it in the trash. Later, Ginger and Heather both disagree about how boys can have all the power for the week and they both decided that they should bring them both together and perform one song together. Heather comes by to Ginger and she confronts Ginger on how insecure and naive she is and that she will end up in a depressing future if she keeps acting like this and she then nudges her as she walks off. The Truth Prom Accidents I Love LA Heather is still upset that Chase dumped her because he wants to be with Ginger. Heather acted hostile towards Ginger a little worse than usual as she harshly turns down her offer to watch Wicked. Ginger comes inside the dressing room and finds Heather on the toilet cutting and once again, Heather blames Ginger for the break up and Ginger finally lets her guard down and snaps at Heather and slaps her where Heather punches her into a mirror. Right after punching Ginger, Heather apologizes to Ginger, who seems to be fine with the drama at hand. The two begin to comfort each other, Ginger tells Heather she'll go far in life with or without her looks. Heather compares herself to Ginger in a way that she says she's nothing like her, she's scared. Ginger says she shouldn't be. They share a hug and they walk out and Heather whispers "thank you" to Ginger's ear. Songs S1= ;Duets Song hsvdghbsnwwss.png|Who You Are (True Beauty) |link=Who You Are ;Solos In A Group Number ;Related Songs *'Over It' by Katharine McPhee (Dance Forever) *'Bam Bam Bam' by Elizabeth Gillies (Dance Forever) *'In Your Shoes' by Beverley Knight (Recruits) *'Detention' by School Gyrls (The New Generation) *'Dog Days Are Over' by Florence and The Machine (Soul Beatz) *'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Regects '' (True Beauty) *'Don't Dream It's Over''' by Crowded House (Broken Dreams) *'More Than a Band' by Lemonade Mouth (Original Talent) *'Another Side of Me' by April Phillips (Original Talent) |-| S2= ;Duets Song kmdkmk12.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Redemption)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty ;Solos in a Group Number ;Related Songs * What The World Needs Now by Jackie DeShannon (Have You Ever Been Mellow) * Human by Christina Perri (Do the Right Thing) * Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding (A Wedding) * Shake It Off by Florence + The Machine (Changes) * Everytime We Touch by Cascada (The Enemy Within) Category:Relationships